


The Beauty Beneath Your Skin

by Nyerus (dragonmist310)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chance Meetings, Cybernetics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Roleplay, Scientist Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/pseuds/Nyerus
Summary: On the run from the mega-corporation that owns him, Yuuri stumbles into Victor's life, changing everything.





	The Beauty Beneath Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the YOI Sci-Fi Zine, _Improbable Possibilities_! Finally got the chance to post it after a hectic week~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped me with this fic, and also to everyone involved with the project! It was a blast of a time! ♡

Victor had lost himself in his work as usual.

Even as he heard the others around him gather their things and clock out for the day, Victor had remained at his station. He was often a world away, completely absorbed in his current project, tinkering with electronics and fiddling with fussy equipment. His employees knew better than to disturb him, as the chances of them getting a proper response were next to none anyway. But as Victor finally looked up from the tangle of wires he’d been caught up in, he realized it had been hours since everyone else had left the lab.

It was how most of his days went, but he supposed that’s just how things were. Work was all he seemed to know, lately. All he felt comfortable with. If he was truthful with himself, he’d admit that his lab was where he felt safest—tucked away from the rest of the world.

He pushed away from his desk and shrugged off his lab coat, hanging it over the chair. A quick look-over at the rest of the lab revealed nothing out of order. Nothing was left on, important things were tucked away, and most workstations seemed fairly orderly. As orderly as a cybernetics lab could really be. His own station was the most egregious, but he figured since he owned the lab, there was no one to tell him to clean up. Yakov had long since left Victor to his own devices, and unless the old man was about to drop in for a surprise inspection, there was nothing to fear.

Victor sighed, feeling a headache coming on just thinking about it. It was always _responsibility_ -this, _birthright_ -that with Yakov. He knew Yakov wanted him to take control of the company, but he just didn’t feel ready for it. Every time they talked, they would just rehash the same old things. Victor saw no benefit in getting himself into the corporate world. At least here, in his lab, he was away from it all. Here, he could focus on what really mattered to him: invention and innovation. The thought of being stuck behind a desk pushing papers all day nauseated him, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind that told him it was an eventuality.

He seriously considered dropping by the bar on his way home, just to drown his troubles.

After grabbing his bag from his unused office, Victor made for the front entrance. But on his way to the lobby, he heard… something.

Victor stopped dead in his tracks, straining to listen. The lab was completely empty, since even security had gone home for the night. Only drones patrolled outside the facility, and they never came inside. Had someone broken in?

Just when he was about to chalk it up to his own imagination, Victor heard the muffled rattling again—coming from the nearby supply closet. That’s when he noticed a sparse trail of… _blood_ leading to door, and seeming to originate from the direction of a side entrance. It couldn’t be anything else, judging by the dark red color, and Victor felt his heart rate spike at the sight of it. But it meant whatever had gotten in was likely injured, likely to be easily overpowered in that case.

He dropped his bag slowly and inched closer, already reaching for the door before he realized he should have called the police first—or found a suitable weapon. But instead, he tightly gripped the doorknob despite the sweat on his palms, steeling himself. The moment he heard another rattle, he flung the door open forcefully, stepping into the doorway to block off the only entry point. He knew it was a stupid move if was an armed thief, but—

It wasn’t a thief.

A young man sat on the floor, one leg outstretched and bent at an unnatural angle. He was indeed bleeding, not only from a large wound on his leg, but from his arm which was clutched to his chest carefully. Looking closely, Victor could see thin gold wires at the base of the man’s wounds, and just below the skin in some places. Cybernetics— _extensive_ cybernetics, judging by the looks of it. Even in the low lighting, it was evident.

The man looked up at him slowly, terror reflected in his brown eyes. This man was no thief, not at all. He was in bad shape, probably in some kind of trouble. It would have been prudent to call the cops anyway, but given how utterly terrified the man looked…. Well, maybe Victor would just see if he could handle things for the time being. He relaxed, letting out the breath he’d be holding, but was careful to keep his guard up.

Victor reached over and flipped on the lights to get a better look, deliberately slow with his movements so as to not startle the man. “Are you alright?” he asked, though it was as good as rhetorical. Now that Victor was able to see him better, he realized the man was scuffed from head-to-toe. There was an open toolkit nearby, clearly having been rummaged through. Screwdrivers, drill bits, and wrenches of various shapes and sizes were littered across the floor. A first-aid kid had been thrown open as well, with gauze and bandages adding to the chaos.

“Don’t call the cops,” was the first thing the man said, his voice shaky but serious with desperation. “Please. I’ll do anything, just don’t call the cops, I beg you.” It was clear he’d tried to patch himself up, very unsuccessfully. With one arm injured, it was too difficult for him to manage on his own.

“Okay,” Victor said, though he was still considering the authorities. He was glad that he was the only one in the lab, since he wasn’t sure he’d be able to explain this to anyone else, or expect them to keep it quiet. “Let me help you. What’s your name?”

The man looked reluctant, curling in on himself a little before answering softly. “Yuuri.”

“Alright, Yuuri. Let’s get you cleaned up.” But Victor realized it would be difficult to move Yuuri in such a condition. Handy that the lab had an extensive biomedical section. “Wait here.”

“Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice,” Yuuri sighed, trying to sit up a little better. Victor shrugged apologetically before rushing out and down the hallway. The lab was split between engineering—where Victor spent most of his time these days—and biomedical, the latter of which occasionally dealt with things like clinical human trials for new cybernetics. It was well-equipped with everything Victor knew he’d need, and he’d already made a mental list.

First up was a gurney, and it wasn’t difficult to grab one from a nearby room. He wheeled it back to the supply closet and found that Yuuri was trying in vain to stand up, attempting to use the shelves behind him for leverage. Victor helped him, at first trying to support his weight, before deciding to hoist Yuuri up bridal-style and carry him the short distance to the gurney. It was easier, despite Yuuri’s tiny squawk of protest.

“You’re bleeding, but not bleeding _out_ , which is good. Still need to get you patched up and have a look at that leg,” Victor told him, setting him down gently. But Yuuri shook his head, and held up his injured arm a little. A sleek, black bracelet was on his wrist, a small light on it blinking steadily. Victor felt his heart plummet at the sight.

“This needs to come off first. Or else they’ll find me.” There was such fear in Yuuri’s eyes as he said it that Victor swore he could feel it seeping into him as well. He quickly wheeled Yuuri into engineering, stopping at the nearest workstation.

“I can take care of that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dismantling the tracking device without setting off its silent alarm was tricky but quick work. Sticking it onto a drone and having it follow the street into the nearest river was even a little fun, Victor admitted. Made him feel a little bit like a spy or a rebel. And that way, whoever was following Yuuri might think he’d jumped off a bridge in anguish, and wouldn’t follow his trail to the lab. While it probably wouldn’t take long for them to find the unmarked drone and piece together Yuuri’s whereabouts, it would buy them a little time.

“I’m sorry you had to sacrifice it,” Yuuri said. His voice was a little muffled, as he was face-down on an examination table, talking into the makeshift pillow that was Victor’s bunched-up lab coat. His words slurred together a little—a side effect of the strong painkillers Victor had given him.

“I can make another one,” Victor said simply, once he realized Yuuri was talking about the drone. He was too focused on the task at hand. The control panel for Yuuri’s lower-body cybernetics was located at the base of his spine, as was customary. Spinal anesthesia had sufficed in this case, hence why Yuuri was free to talk, though he hadn’t said very much. That was fine for the moment, however, as Victor needed to concentrate on re-tuning the filaments in proper order to fix up Yuuri’s leg. He’d already taken care of Yuuri’s arm—thankfully just a simple dislocated shoulder and superficial abrasions—which also meant that the control panel on the back of Yuuri’s neck didn’t need to be fiddled with. Victor wouldn’t have trusted himself with such a delicate situation. He hardly trusted himself as it was, but at least there were fewer vital things to horribly mess up. The panel was relatively superficial, making the job a little easier.

“How do you know how to do all this?” Yuuri asked slowly. He was slurring a little bit more than before. Maybe it would’ve been better to give the man a slightly lower dosage after all. He wasn’t very big to begin with. “Are you a doctor?”

“Well, no, but I _do_ have a doctorate in human cybernetics, so I know my way around a scalpel and nano soldering.” Yuuri hummed, apparently satisfied with the answer. The room was relatively quiet after that, apart from the steady beeps of the basic monitoring equipment, and the soft hiss of the solder.

“Lucky for me that you were here and not some unpaid intern or something.”

“I pay my interns,” Victor assured him idly, putting the final touches on the panel. He pulled away a little, admiring his handiwork. It wasn’t perfect, not with the limited time they had. Victor knew it was too risky to stay in the lab for much longer. This procedure itself had eaten up a few hours, and he was starting to get nervous. 

“You own this place?” Yuuri sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep. Victor rushed to finish up, placing a thin layer of an artificial skin graft over the panel, and stitching it in place. The graft would seamlessly integrate with Yuuri’s natural skin, and soon no one would ever know the difference. Available on-demand in whatever size, shape, and color that was needed, it was one of modern medicine’s finest advancements. “You’re done already?”

“Yes, and yes.” Victor felt like _he_ should be the one asking questions, actually. He started cleaning up, but thankfully there wasn’t too much to take care of. He’d have to make a note to properly sterilize the room before it was used again, though. While he was at it, he needed to wipe the security tapes from the last few days and claim a malfunction if anyone asked. But he just didn’t have time for all that. “Tell me quickly, before we get out of here—who are the people after you?”

Yuuri propped himself up with his arms and looked at Victor for a long while before answering. “CyGen.”

Victor sighed, running a hand through his hair. That was bad news. Very bad news. CyGen was an old organization with vast government ties. They offered various odd jobs to volunteers who were paid and housed within CyGen facilities in return. Said volunteers were also fitted with cybernetics as a part of their contracts. The implants made them stronger, faster, and helped wounds heal quicker—and those were only the basics. Cybernetics like those weren’t even uncommon anymore. They didn’t change you physiologically, just enhanced what was already there. But they still cost a pretty penny, which explained why CyGen kept such close watch on their... investments.

CyGen was an enigmatic company at best though, and despite Victor being well-versed in the business aspect of that field, he knew very little about them. They were shrouded in secrecy and most of the rumors about them weren’t exactly flattering. From what he’d heard… well, he wasn’t surprised to hear that’s who Yuuri was running from.

A rational part of Victor’s mind told him to not get involved—he didn’t need CyGen breathing down his neck—but it was probably too late. Yuuri was looking at him with a strange expression, like he was holding his breath. Like he waiting for Victor to change his mind about helping him, and was afraid of being tossed back out on the street, helpless.

But that wasn’t going to happen. Victor had already made his choice.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they got to Victor’s house, located at the edge of the city, Yuuri’s anesthesia had worn off. The painkillers, too, but Yuuri’s body had already begun to repair itself thanks to the cybernetics. Once inside, they were finally able to breathe a little easier.

Victor set down a mug of freshly-brewed tea on the table for Yuuri, who was curled up on one end of the couch. He was in an oversized shirt—the only thing Victor could find on short notice that would remotely fit Yuuri’s smaller frame—with a shawl around his shoulders. As Victor took a seat in the chair adjacent to him, he could see the gold cybernetics under Yuuri’s skin. They were mostly arranged linearly, running up the side of Yuuri’s perfect legs, but some lines radiated out to form a beautiful branching pattern overall. They were glowing faintly, energy pulsating through each thin filament. It meant they were working properly now, and they were striking in the darkness. 

At Yuuri’s request, Victor had only turned on the fireplace in the little sitting room where they were. The artificial flames didn’t cast much light, but interesting shadows played off Yuuri’s skin, contrasting the glow of his cybernetics while also highlighting the fine features of his face.

Yuuri was breaktaking, Victor noticed for the first time.

It had begun to rain, and Yuuri was looking out of the window, seemingly entranced by the growing storm outside. Victor almost felt bad for disturbing him, but he needed to know just what he’d gotten himself into.

“So,” he began slowly. Yuuri turned to him, then noticed the mug on the table. He took it with both hands and settled in a little cozier after a sip. “Tell me your story. What happened with CyGen and why are you on the run?”

“I messed up an assignment. That’s where it began,” Yuuri said. He looked into his mug as he spoke, avoiding Victor’s gaze. “The job was supposed to be simple: just a drop off for a wealthy client. They gave me a briefcase to deliver, but never told me its contents. It didn't matter—it never did, not for any mission. After all, it wasn't my job to know, only to deliver. But I fucked up. I guess... it was a ‘corporate secrets’ type of thing, and someone who wasn’t the intended recipient ended up taking the briefcase from me—by force. Though that’s not important. Point is, I messed up, and there were consequences.”

Yuuri sounded angry but resigned, like he blamed himself. Victor was reminded of CyGen’s reputation of using its so-called volunteers as secret agents in all manner of unethical ways, but it was still shocking to hear it directly from someone involved. How was that legal?

“What type of consequences?”

“The next assignment they gave me was my punishment.” Yuuri paused, gently swirling his tea before taking another sip. He set it down on the table, pulling his legs up and tucking them underneath himself. With a sigh he continued, “They always made me do things I didn’t want to. It was like that for most people who signed up with them. You could say we should’ve known what we go ourselves into. After all, we signed a contract, right?”

It sounded like legalized slavery. But Victor knew why most people did it: desperation. CyGen paid decently and people in difficult situations were easy, easy prey. Once they signed the contract, they had to do just about anything CyGen told them. The government rarely intervened for the rights of CyGen’s agents because they too benefited from the oversight. They were known for employing CyGen agents for their own needs—sometimes even as a private spy force. Victor wasn’t the least-bit surprised to hear this, even if it made his heart sink.

“Anyway,” Yuuri continued, “I decided I wasn’t going to do what they wanted me to, anymore. I won’t get into the details but… well, I decided I wasn’t going to become a killer.”

“What?” Victor felt his jaw drop at the words. Espionage and things like that, he could believe. But CyGen sending their agents out as hitmen? There _had_ to be laws against that. That was too far.

Yuuri simply shrugged. “I would’ve done the rest of it. Spied on whoever they wanted me to, slept with whoever they wanted me to. As much as I hated it, as sick as it made me, I would have done it. I was used to things like that. But this? _Murder_? I just couldn’t. So I ran.”

“Yuuri….”

“I know it was a cowardly thing to do, and I should have thought before I acted, but I didn’t. I just ran, got banged up in the process, and now they’re definitely after me.” Yuuri wrapped the shawl around him a little more, gripping the old fabric tightly.

“It wasn’t cowardly for you to decide _not to kill someone_ ,” Victor said, a little incredulous and still trying to process all the information he’d just been given. It slowly began to dawn on him that he was now involved in something a lot darker than he’d first realized. Suddenly, he was wrapped up in a conspiracy. To think, as of a few hours ago, his biggest worries were Yakov and the family business. Funny how life could change on a dime like that.

“Still, look at the mess I’m in now,” Yuuri said with a frown. “And I’ve dragged you into it. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad I could help.”

“You have. More than I could have ever hoped for. I promise I’ll get out of your life soon.”

“Where will you go?”

Yuuri bit his lip, looking away. He couldn’t go back to wherever he’d been living before. No doubt CyGen had people crawling all over the place waiting for him, and trying to leave the country would be dangerous too. They probably had a notice out for him already. Yuuri seemed to realize this on his own, as he looked back at Victor without a real answer. “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sure you’re very capable and resourceful, Yuuri. After all, I don’t think you’d have made it to my lab without being like that in the first place. But this might just be beyond you. You can’t expect to go against with one of the largest corporations in the world and expect to win,” Victor told him bluntly. It was likely that the moment Yuuri took a step outside, he’d be snatched right back up. “You can stay here for a while. I’ll help.”

“Why? You don’t even know me,” Yuuri said, his eyes revealing a measure of distrust (and a modicum of offense). “I appreciate the offer, but how could you possibly help?”

“Let’s just say I have friends in high places,” Victor said. Sometimes, it was nice to be rich. “And I’ve got a plan or four. I think it’s the best shot to free you from CyGen, and for good.”

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, seeming to size Victor up for a moment. But then his body language relaxed a little. “Alright, I’ll bite. How?”

“To start off, I’ve got some connections. Do you have any proof of your assignment? Something we can show people?”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes lighting up. “I have the orders in a flash drive. It’s with my old clothes.” They’d stashed Yuuri’s bloodied clothes in a plastic bag, and while Victor had been ready to trash them, Yuuri had insisted on keeping them—probably because of the flash drive. “But if they find out it’s me, they’ll find a way to get to me, for sure. And they will absolutely go _through_ you if they need to. It doesn’t matter who you are.”

“I’m prepared to handle that risk,” Victor told him. It wasn’t every day he got to be part of a conspiracy theory, and Victor had many more plans running through his mind. He was never the type to do things in halves.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, skeptical. His eyes were still so full of fear and mistrust—understandably. It was like he was waiting for Victor to betray him somehow, and it broke Victor’s heart a little. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Yuuri’s life must’ve been like with CyGen, and he was almost afraid to ask.

“Yes,” Victor assured him. Even if he barely knew anything about this man, Victor was sure about his decision, as hasty as it was. He wasn’t going to turn away someone in need, and Yuuri’s soft smile of relief that followed was all the motivation he needed. “Let’s take CyGen down.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Th-This is hard to believe,” said the detective sitting in front of them. She had the files Yuuri shared pulled up on the holographic screen in front of her. Those, and more. In the few days since they’d come up with this part of the plan, Yuuri had managed to secretly get in touch with a few of his fellow agents. There had been a lot of spoofed calls and literal back-alley deals involved, but now it wasn’t just Yuuri’s story out there. Verified orders directly from CyGen, all detailing illegal assignments for its agents—everything was about to be blown wide open.

It felt almost too easy, but no one had come forward before. Or more likely, no one had succeeded in escaping CyGen before.

“It’s all true,” Yuuri insisted. He was perched at the edge of the sofa, wringing his hands.

Detective Minako Okukawa nodded, waving away the screen at last. As far as law enforcement went, she was someone Victor trusted. “I’m not saying I don’t believe _you_ , kid. I’m just saying… when all this comes to light, nothing’s gonna be the same. CyGen is big. They went from rags to riches in just under a decade, and along the way they made some very powerful friends. This is gonna affect a lot more people than any of us realize.” She sighed, getting up to leave now that she had everything she needed. 

“You’re sure this’ll make it to the press?” Victor asked, standing up as well so he could show her out. His intentions with this weren’t entirely altruistic, and he could admit as such to himself. In the cybernetics community they were infamous for frivolous lawsuits, hoarding research, and worse. His own lab had dealings with CyGen before, and they were about as cooperative as one could expect: not at all. Weakening them could end up being advantageous for his own company, and many others in the industry. It would be a smart move, but even without the business element, it would still be worth the trouble.

At the end of the day, CyGen was taking advantage of innocent people and breaking at least a dozen laws on the regular. Someone had to do something, and if it had to be Victor, he was alright with that. He figured he was the best man for the job, even, and he had plenty of incentive. The most compelling one was currently sitting on his couch.

“I’ve already got Morooka on standby to run this story. He’s a veteran, he can handle this. We’ll probably have some protection around him when this goes live, too, just in case,” Minako assured them. As she left, she added, “Keep an eye on the news the next few days.”

Victor let the door close once she left, and returned to the living room where Yuuri was. They’d gotten him proper clothes since he’d moved in, and he was dressed in a comfortable cable-knit sweater. Yuuri had first insisted he’d find his own place soon, but Victor had convinced him to stay. They both knew it was the safest option, especially considering how Victor’s house was relatively far from the city and there were no nosy neighbors. That, along with a state-of-the-art security system, made sure there were never any unwanted visitors.

“Do you think this’ll work?”

“I do. You’re safe here,” Victor assured him. If CyGen had stuck another tracker in Yuuri without his knowledge, it would have all been over already. But in the weeks Yuuri had spent hidden away, no one had come knocking. Victor knew he’d covered their tracks well, while his own fame and fortune provided a veritable shield.

Yuuri nodded as Victor sat down next to him and took his hand, entwining their fingers. “Yeah, I’m safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss into the side of Victor’s neck. “For everything.” 

They were in bed on a rainy night—not unlike the one many months ago, when Yuuri had first come into Victor’s life. They were warm and cozy under the covers, tucked away safely from the rest of the world. They had nothing at all to worry about except each other, and it was Victor’s favorite part of the day.

“I didn’t do much. Fixed you up, let you stay here for a while, made some calls,” Victor insisted, curling his arms around Yuuri, who was a welcome weight on top of him.

“Oh, please. You did a hell of a lot more than that. Why bother being humble?” Yuuri said after a playful swat to Victor’s chest. “The fifty meetings you were in this week alone proves that.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll admit, I’m glad to be free. Not easy ‘taking responsibility,’ as Yakov so helpfully puts it.’” It hadn’t been an easy decision, but Victor had finally decided taking the reigns at his company was long overdue. Though if he had to sit through another meeting this week, he was sure he was going to explode.

“Do you regret it?” Yuuri asked cautiously. Victor knew he wasn’t just asking about the company, specifically. It was quite the loaded question, but the answer was easy.

“Not at all,” Victor said, looking at him fondly. “If it means you’re safe, then I have no regrets.”

The power and influence that came with Victor’s new position would be exactly what they needed to take down CyGen once and for all. With Morooka’s article loose all across the internet, it was just a matter of time.

“But it means you aren’t safe, doesn’t it?” Yuuri chewed on his lip nervously. Victor cupped his cheek, feeling a surge of protectiveness.

“Don’t worry about me. CyGen wouldn’t dare try anything now. They’re dead center in the limelight, and that’s the last place a company like that would want to be. The whole world’s eyes are on them now, and it’s just a matter of time.” CyGen’s shareholders were starting to jump ship already, leaving it on shaky ground. It would all come crashing down for them soon enough, and it would be the perfect time to strike. “We’ll own them soon enough.”

That was the plan, after all. It would take convincing his own board members, but he was certain he could make them see the value of CyGen’s scientific assets. It would all take time, but it would be worth it in the end. Yuuri’s safety was worth more than anything, after all.

“Well,” Yuuri started, pulling away and re-positioning himself so that he was straddling Victor. The blanket slipped off his shoulders, leaving him wonderfully bare. “Once you own them, I guess that’ll mean you own my contract too?”

“No, we’ll shut down—” Victor started, only to be shushed.

“Just play along, will you?” Yuuri winked at him before giving him a wicked smile. Victor smirked in return, silently bringing his hands up to grip Yuuri’s hips. Whenever Yuuri got like this, Victor knew he was in for a treat.

“Then how about you line yourself up for me, beautiful?”

Yuuri did just that. He batted his eyelashes coquettishly, letting out a soft moan as he sunk down on Victor’s cock. He took it so well, so perfectly, like he was made for it, and Victor was left mesmerized every time. Just as stunning was the delicate glow of his cybernetics, running up his thighs and sides, with thin branches spreading out across his toned abdomen. They glowed along the length of his shoulders and arms, arranged in beautiful linear patterns, luminous as energy flowed through them.

The gold shine matched that of the rings on both of their hands.

“Gorgeous,” Victor breathed as his new fiancé began to move. It had only been a few hours since he had proposed, but he felt a spark of possessiveness rush through him. “And all mine.”

Yuuri let out a pleased hum at that. It was exactly what he’d been angling for, and Victor had no qualms giving it to him. He leaned back, bracing himself on Victor’s thighs for leverage as he picked up speed. He was still loose and wet from their previous round just minutes ago, hot and perfect as he clenched around Victor’s cock.

Victor tightened his grip in return, grasping Yuuri around his small waist, and met him thrust-for-thrust. Yuuri’s cock bobbed against his stomach, leaking pre-cum that dripped between them. His soft moans and gasps of pleasure made the sweetest music Victor had ever heard, and when his lover’s breath grew ragged, he knew Yuuri was close already.

“Come for me, darling,” Victor bid him, mildly surprised at how quickly Yuuri had reached his peak. He was usually insatiable, much to Victor’s exhaustion. 

“Is that an order?” Yuuri was trying to seem in-control, but he sounded so wrecked and it easily betrayed him.

“Absolutely,” Victor managed, his chuckle cut off by the sensation of Yuuri’s soft walls tightening around his cock.

Yuuri’s thighs quivered as he came with a groan, clutching the sheets around him. He cried out, over-sensitive as Victor continued to fuck into him for a few more thrusts, before spilling inside. Victor felt as perfectly wrung out as Yuuri looked in that moment, a bone-deep satisfaction creeping in and settling down.

When they fell back into themselves after a few moments, Yuuri flopped down next to Victor. He let out a happy little hum as Victor cleaned them both up, smiling fondly. After he pressed a kiss onto Yuuri’s lips, Victor settled in besides him, pulling the blanket over them as Yuuri cuddled closer. He was warm and pliant in Victor’s arms, and Victor knew he’d do just about anything in the world for him.

“I’m lucky I broke into your lab,” Yuuri murmured, his voice heavy with sleep. He never lasted long once he was satisfied.

“Do you ever think it was fate?” Victor asked after a few moments. But by then, it was already too late. He looked down to see Yuuri fast asleep, his breathing even and rhythmic. His cybernetics dimmed, leaving his skin unlit. He always looked so peaceful like this and Victor felt a warmth in his chest that was difficult to describe. Maybe it really was fate that brought Yuuri to him; forced a change in his life and opened his eyes to the world that lay beyond himself and his small laboratory.

Even if that wasn’t the case, Victor was grateful for all the coincidences in his life that led up to this. And for now, he could just focus on falling asleep next to his beloved, excited at the fact that tomorrow was a concept he could look forward to at last.


End file.
